Sonic X Part 2 Sonic's Ture Feelings
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: The Start of my Sonic X series
1. Default Chapter

Sonic X Part2  
  
Soinc's true feelings  
  
(ok this is my own Sonic x Fanfic now some charter are my own like Punch so plz tell em what you think about it)  
  
Night had once again fell in the human world, and once again Sonic ran across the land to stop eggmans latest plan. Tails was flying above Sonic Knuckles was once again no where to be saw. Cream and Cheese had stay behind in the house. Punch was running along side Sonic and Amy had been kidded napped by eggman.  
  
"Ready Punch." Said Sonic.  
  
"Ready" he yelled and shot forward. His hand out in fort and bang the gate. That had been blocking Sonic way was gone.  
  
"Super cool hedhogs named Sonic first ". Said Punch.  
  
Sonic ran in to the base and saw five robots.  
  
"Tails Ring" he yelled.  
  
"Right Ring fire" said Tails.  
  
Sonic garbed the Ring powered up and shot like a gun in to the robots, And out the other side the last one was broken in to pieces before Sonic got to him. Standing right behind it was Knuckles.  
  
"hpm next time ask or help". Said Knuckles he smiled.  
  
"Now go save your girl" said Knuckles.  
  
"Right" said Sonic "and Thanks".  
  
Sonic ran up to the top and saw something that made his blood run cold. Amy was tarp in a box that was going to drop to the ground and killer her if he killed the robot in fort of it.  
  
Help me Sonic Yelled Amy.  
  
Sonic mined raced if I kill that robot Amy will die and if don't I will die what do I do think sonic.  
  
Suddenly A blue and red flash shot at the robot and Sonic hear Punches and Knuckles voices.  
  
"GARP HER SONIC".  
  
Sonic jump broken the box garp Amy around the waist which made both of them blush, and then before 2 sec past all of them where gone.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh" Eggman yelled. "Why just sonic all ways come to save the day. Wait a sec Sonic stopped when he saw Amy tarp. Ho ho ho Sonic has feelings for his girl hedgehog hoho. I know your weakness Sonic get. Ready to meet your new master me. Hohohohoho."  
  
To Be Contiued.  
  
Next time on Sonic X Part 2.  
  
Amy is kidding nap by eggman and Sonic is force to follow eggmans commands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's part2  
  
Sonic's ture feelings  
  
At the house Amy was hugging Sonic like mad. "Oh thank Sonic thanks you so much for saveing me."  
  
Sonic who had been hugged before. Was still trying to look like he was not enjoying it. He did'nt want Amy knowing yet that he really loved her.  
  
The next day about 5:00pm Sonic and Tail's had when out to find Punch and Knuckles. Leaveing Cream Amy and Cheese in the house by them self's.  
  
"I am so greatfull for Sonic comeing to save. Me I just wish he could under stand how much I love him." Said Amy  
  
"I know how you feel Amy I am too young but in my futher I do see my self haveing the same promble. With Tail's" Said Cream (Yes I do see Cream with tail's when there are older.)  
  
"Choa Choa" said Cheese.  
  
Suddenly from out side a kind of roaring sound. Could be hear Amy ran outside to see what it was. Eggman with this new robot.  
  
"Ho Ho Ho N-94 there she is get her." Said Eggman pointing at Amy.  
  
The Robot Picked up Amy and put her in a cage, and blast off in to the air and back to Eggman's base.  
  
Sonic and Tail's now with Punch and Knuckles now retrun to find Amy gone.  
  
Sonic was in a panic "W...where is she." He was finding it hard to talk.  
  
Cream who had hidden when eggman attack. Told Tail's the whole story and Sonic with out thinking ran off to Eggman's base.  
  
______________________________________  
  
The door to Eggman base fell inways and Sonic stood there. "You have got to far this time Eggman." He shouted.  
  
"Ah Sonic come for your girl I see fine I will give her back if you give me the Chaos Emeralds!."  
  
Sonic looked around and saw Amy in a cage. "Deal." He said.  
  
Amy saw Sonic go, and Said "My sweet Sonic came for me and will free me."  
  
Eggman laughe."Ho Ho you think Sonic loves you, you fool he dose'nt love you. He only save you because he has to act the hero."  
  
Amy stood shocked." Sonic dosen't love me?"  
  
Later Sonic retrun with the Emeralds.  
  
"Ah thank you Sonic." Said Eggman.  
  
"Now gave Amy back like you said."Sonic Said.  
  
Eggman opened the Cage and Amy walked over to Sonic, and Slap him. "How could you you big fake you only save me to look good. In the eye's of other I can not beleave you."  
  
"Amy?" Sonic said .  
  
"Ho Ho now I have both of you." Said Eggman a cage dorp on both of them  
  
"Hey Eggman I have some of my friends comeing." Said Sonic  
  
"What" said Eggman.  
  
Suddenly Punch and Knuckles came in and broken the cage "let's go" said Punch.  
  
Sonic Punch and Amy ran Knuckle took the Emeralds! from Eggman and was away. Eggman was about to run afther them. When he saw his base blow up he stood in the midden of his blow up base and cryed out loud.  
  
______________________________________  
  
At the park Amy and Sonic stood alone.  
  
"Why Sonic how could you just not tell me you did'nt like me." Said Amy.  
  
"No Amy thats not true I do like you in fact I.......I Love you Amy." Said Sonic  
  
"What...What said again." She said  
  
"I love you Amy." Said Sonic.  
  
Amy jump on to Sonic and hugged him. "You love me you really love me. I don't beleave it is this true." She said almost crying  
  
"Yes it is true Amy."  
  
The sun started to set and not far away Tail's Punch Knukles Cream and Cheeses. Looked at the two and slimed Sonic had finally told Amy his true feelings, and now Amy would always know. That she was import to him.  
  
The End  
  
Next Time on Sonic X Part2 Shadow return with a new foe for Sonic 


End file.
